Before Time
Before time is made up of only two eras. Those being the Unknown Era and the Dawn Era. Before time is home to the events that occurs before the universe is made and tells us how two entities came to be so powerful. The Dawn Era is taught through ancient texts and by priests of old while the Unknown Era can only be taken lightly as the only person to speak of this time is Callum Little who claims to have time traveled before the gods existed and found this ancient time. Most characters don't know of the Unknown Era so it may not be entirely canon however it is still listed as no one has any other answers for before the Dawn Era, so when reading take it lightly as Callum has been known to speak in a manor that many people do not understand so that recording his knowledge extremely difficult. Unknown Era Home to the Unknown Realm this Era Is everything and nothing. We learn about this Time Period through the words of Callum Little He describes it as a desert of black sand. Callum Journeyed here at the beginning of the story and found nothing to begin with. Later on he felt tremors and he felt movement under his feet but could not see anything. He herd whispers but no one was there. According to Callum the whispers were in another language but they sounded like two entities arguing. He wanted to translate them but couldn't focus with all the tremors so he headed back to his time travel machine. Callum sat inside his machine and began to write down as much as he could work out from the whispers. Not to long after the sand began to open up around the machine and it began to sink. Callum immediately dropped his notes as a transparent entity entered the machine and started to scream at him. He couldn't see the entity, just the outline of it moving extremely fast around the machine. It began to tear up the inner workings as the sand began to pour in from the outside. Callum had to abandon it so he ran to the exit but all the doors slammed shut. Then the machine began to tip. Both the entity and Callum were trapped and the time vortex became unstable. Callum began speaking to the entity, seeing if its friend would help but the entity couldn't understand (In reality the other entity does not exist and the entity was arguing with its own secondary personality.) The time vortex shattered and created a new reality. Callum was blasted but couldn't take the energy so his dna collapsed and his soul reverted itself to the only form that was able to use time energy, his atoms split into their separate parts as he broke into rocks and eventually was ground down into a fine powder (the same sand described previously.) The entity however couldn't turn to sand as it didn't have a physical form. Its soul split in two and created two slightly less powerful entities. This leads directly into the Dawn era. Dawn Era The Dawn Era Begins with the existence of Anu and Padomay. The Universe is created but not a we know in modern times. Later the gods have a never ending war and most gods abandon us but still a few stay. the gods that stay are tricked into creating the universe as we know it in the future and the Era ends with the designing of the Theia disaster that created Earth.